La traitrise de Mystique
by queenoftherats
Summary: je vous dit juste que c'est un peu la suite de"La cousine" mais elle est pas très longue pis encore à suivre... suspence...


Résumé du premier chapitre: Les X-Mens sont allé recruter une nouvelle mutante, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, était que cette fille se trouvait à être la cousine de Scott. Retour au Black Bird pour la suite.  
  
Scott ne savait pas comment réagir. La couleur de sa peau reprenais petit à petit des teintes de beige. Il fini enfin par se tourner vers le professeur Xavier et lui dit:  
  
Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit que c'était ma cousine. Je sais que vous le saviez.  
  
Parce que je voulais te réservé la surprise. Répondit calmement le professeur en lui souriant.  
  
Scott jeta de petits regards rapides derrière lui vers Mélissa et à sa gauche vers Jean. Logan était le seul qui n'avait pas dit un mots depuis le début de son arriver. Il avait toujours son air de dur et fixait le ciel devant lui. Kitty et Mélissa avaient recommencer à parler entre elles. Bobby et Kurt faisaient un concours de bras de fers. Jean s'occupait de piloter et le professeur la secondait.  
  
Ils atterrirent enfin, dans une grotte secrète. Mélissa était presque sûr d'avoir vu un terrain de basket s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le Black Bird. Le professeur Xavier descendit le premier, suivi de Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Mélissa, Bobby et Jean. Scott resta encore un peu pour se remettre les idées en place. Il dit a Jean de ne pas l'attendre, car il resterais là pour un long moment encore. Il ferma la porte de l'appareil et réfléchis encore.  
  
Kitty offrit à la nouvelle de la présenter aux autres x-mens. Celle-ci accepta sans réticence. Elle rencontrèrent tout d'abord Rémy qui était sur leur chemin.  
  
Rémy je te présente Mélissa alias Médusa. C'est la cousine de Scott. Dit Kitty  
  
Enchanté Mélissa alias Médusa! Dit Rémy en lui faisant un baise main.  
  
Mélissa essuya sa main sur son pantalon, lui fit un sourire et repartie avec Kitty pour continuer les présentations des autres. Quelques pas plus loin, elles rencontrèrent Malicia, Jamie et Evans. Kitty s'avança pour faire les présentations. Mélissa serra la main de Jamie et d'Evans.  
  
Quel est la raison de ta venue à l'institue? Demanda Malicia en évitant la poignée de main de la nouvelle. Quel est ton pouvoir?  
  
Je peux changer tout ce que je regarde en pierre. Lui répondit fièrement Mélissa.  
  
C'est la cousine de Scott! Ajouta Kitty. On peux déjà voir la ressemblance grâce aux lunettes.  
  
Sur ce, elle continuèrent leur route. Elles arrivèrent dans le salon et y trouvèrent Jubilée, Tabita et Amara en train de regarder un téléroman à l'eau de rose. Comme elles ne semblait pas remarquer la présence des deux autres filles, Kitty pris la parole.  
  
Les filles.? Allô?.Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.  
  
Elles n'eurent aucune réaction. Kitty s'empara de la télécommande et leur ferma la télé au nez. Elles lancèrent des exclamations de colère.  
  
Je voudrais vous présenter Mélissa, c'est la cousine de Scott. Dit Kitty.  
  
Salut! Dirent en ch?ur Amara et Jubilée.  
  
Tu nous fait manquer le moment où Steve allait avouer à Hélène qu'il l'aimait, avant qu'elle ne se marie en secret avec Jo, qui lui est en train de la tromper pour Mireille! S'exclama Tabita.  
  
Mélissa regarda Kitty d'un regard plein de questions.  
  
On va y aller nous! Dit lentement Kitty en marchant de reculons comme si Tabita était une extraterrestre et qu'elle parlait une autre langue.  
  
En sortant, elle rencontrèrent Ororo qui semblait pressé. Kitty dit a Mélissa qui c'était sans y parler, pour ne pas la déranger. Elle partirent en direction de la salle des dangers. Elles y retrouvèrent Scott, qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions, le professeur Xavier, Jean, le professeur Hank Mc Coy et une jeune femme bleu. Kitty s'arrêta brusquement. Mélissa ne comprenant pas suivi son exemple.  
  
La fille bleue que tu vois là-bas, chuchota Kitty. C'est Mystique. C'est une de nos ennemies, je sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici.  
  
Les deux filles sortirent en douce. Elles allèrent trouver Kurt et Logan qui nettoyaient le X-Jet.  
  
Vous chercher quelque chose? Dit Wolverine qui les avaient sentis.  
  
On a trouver quelque chose qui pourrais vous intéresser. Dit Kitty sur d'elle.  
  
Je doute que vous réussissiez à avoir toute mon attention. Grogna Logan.  
  
Je n'en serais pas aussi sur à votre place! Renchérit Mélissa.  
  
Alors les asticots, quelle est cette grande nouvelle? S'impatienta Wolverine.  
  
On a vu Mystique avec le professeur Xavier et les autres.  
  
QUOI?S'exclamèrent Kurt et Logan ensemble. Où ça! Quand? Pourquoi?  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a environs cinq minutes et c'était dans la salle des dangers. Expliqua Kitty.  
  
Logan sauta en bas du X-Jet en couru vers la sortie. Kurt se téléporta auprès des deux filles, il passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules et ils se téléportèrent dans le salon. Ils y retrouvèrent Bobby, Malicia, Evans, Jamie, Rémy et Amara.  
  
Kitty et Mélissa ont découverts quelque chose. Dit Kurt. Mystique est dans la salle des dangers avec les professeurs.  
  
Tout le monde se mirent à parler en même temps. Malicia sortit d'un pas ferme, pour aller constater par elle même les dires de l'homme bleu. Rémy et Jamie firent de même. Kurt pris les devant en se téléportant et tous, suivirent. Ils entrèrent en brusquement dans la salle des dangers. Il y virent Logan qui tentait d'expliquer son désaccord avec la proposition.  
  
Nous aussi on aimerais être mit au courant des choses qui se passe ici. S'exclama Malicia.  
  
Le professeur Xavier soupira et les élèves s'avancèrent pour prendre part à la conversation.  
  
Pourquoi vous n'aller pas jouer avec vos poupée? C'est une discussion pour les grandes personnes. Dit Mystique.  
  
Si tu veux que l'on t'aide, il faut que tu respecte l'équipe, peu importe leur âges. Répondit le professeur Xavier.  
  
On va aider qui? S'écria Kitty?  
  
Mystique veux que nous l'aidions à se débarrasser de la confrérie. Dit Jean. Magneto les a monter contre elle et il veulent entrer en guerre contre nous et les humains normaux. Elle s'est dit que nous avions plus de chance si nous étions au courant et que nous les prenions par surprise.  
  
Mais. c'est Mystique! Comment pouvez-vous penser qu'elle dit la vérité. Elle nous tend un piège et vous lui demander presque une carte pour être sûr de le trouver. S'écria Evans.  
  
Ses raisons sont bonnes et elle n'as pas de mauvaises intentions. Dit calmement Xavier.  
  
Pourquoi devrions nous t'aider? Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour nous, mit à part essayer de nous éliminer. Demanda Logan d'un air bête. Je refuse d'aider une traite comme toi.  
  
Je ne suis pas traite envers ceux qui m'aide à accomplir mes objectif. Siffla Mystique. Je vous promet la victoire. Aider moi si vous le voulez, mais si vous ne le faites pas, je préparerai une contre attaque contre vous et je courrai à ma perte.  
  
Bon débarras. S'exclama Logan en lui tournant le dos.  
  
Allons Logan. Dit Charles Xavier. Ne soit pas si pessimiste. Arrivera tu un jour à faire confiance à quelqu'un?  
  
Non!  
  
Je sais que je vais le regretter. mais. j'accepte de t'aider. Dit clairement Kurt. J'espère que tu n'osera pas trahir ton propre fils.  
  
La seule personne que je vais trahir sera Magnéto. Dit Mystique.  
  
Je viens aussi! Dirent en ch?ur trois ou quatre Jamie.  
  
Scott, Jean, Kitty, Mélissa, Bobby, Rémy et Amara se portèrent volontaires.  
  
Imbécile de morveux! Vous ne voyer pas qu'elle nous tend un piège? Marmonna Logan.  
  
Ils vont se faire avoir et nous seront pris pour les libérer! Dit Malicia.  
  
Ils sortirent de la salles des dangers. Pendant ce temps, Les autres mettaient leur plan anti-confrérie à l'?uvre.  
  
À suivre.. 


End file.
